


Night Changes

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: The truth that Yugyeom needs to know





	Night Changes

It was fun while it lasted, but you knew it had to come to an end. The Grim Reaper you got away from had tracked you down after so many years, and threatened to get Yugyeom instead if you don't willingly surrender yourself. He was never fond of violence, so he gave you a choice. Would you rather be the cause of an accident that would kill the love of your life—wait, you don't have a life. Would you rather be the reason for Yugyeom's untimely death, or will you accept that you have to cross over to the other side and just wish fate would be so kind to let you meet Yugyeom in another life?

You must make a choice before the hallow's night is over.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, baby," Yugyeom said while he leads you to the cemetery. "I should have known Jinyoung would only come up with something as lame as this."

You held his hand tighter, not feeling comfortable at where you were. You could see other spirits giving you an eye as you walk with your innocent boyfriend. Maybe they were thinking you're leading Yugyeom to his demise.

"Hey, you're not scared, are you?" he asked. "There's nothing here. If you hear any sudden sounds, that's either Bambam, Jackson-hyung, or Youngjae-hyung. The other hyungs would try to act cool since they're with their girlfriends. The first three are too wimpy to get themselves together."

As if on cue, you heard a shout from somewhere. It seemed like Jackson, so you just looked at Yugyeom and shared smiles.

"Are you feeling cold?" he asked while rubbing your hand, which was holding his arm. "I never really know if you're feeling cold because you're _always_ cold."

"No, I'm fine," you answered shortly. It's not like you could tell him that you don't feel anything at all.

"Hm, okay. Just let me know. For now, let's go do our mission. I think we're near the grave we need to take picture of. What was the lot number again?"

"747," you replied swiftly. You knew the number by heart.

You could see a sign saying that you're already on the lane of 700+ lots. Yugyeom seemed to get excited, as he started pulling your hand and prompted you to walk faster.

"Yugyeom, wait," you tried to stop him.

"We'll win if we come back to the entrance first. I'm excited to give them consequences!"

"I need to tell you something first."

Yugyeom slowed down until he stopped to look at you. His face showed concern, probably because he could see the sadness in your eyes. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just need you to know something about me. And I don't think you will listen if I say this later."

Yugyeom eyed you seriously. "Okay... What is it?"

"You see," you let go of his hand, "I've been hiding something from you. Something about me that would change all of this. I would understand if you hate me after this, but please know that I do love you. Like, a lot. That's why I kept this secret for so long. I didn't know how to say this without hurting you."

"Baby, you're scaring me."  
You faked a laugh. "Well, you would be scared at what I'm about to say. You see, I'm actually—"

"Hold on, is that—why does this grave have your name on it?"

You closed your eyes. There goes your chance to brief him about the fact. Why couldn't he stay still for a minute, damn it.

"Yes, about that—"

"Wow, that is so cool! So, are you like a zombie? Or maybe a ghost? That explains a lot! That's why you're always cold and you never invited me to your house. This is your house!"

You stared at him in confusion. "You're not... scared?"

"Scared? Why?"

"Uh... cause you're dating a ghost?"

"I don't know. I already figured you're different. This just explains everything. And isn't it cool? I'm dating a ghost! Who knew ghosts aren't just that bloody things Bambam use to scare me? They could also be beautiful!"

You couldn't believe it. Yugyeom, the ever understanding and sweet, didn't give a damn of what you are. You thought he'd immediately run, being the scaredy-cat that he was, but he was nothing but fascinated.

You heard another sound, this time you're sure what it is. It's the big clock in the middle of the town, signaling that it's twelve midnight.

You felt chills on your body despite not feeling cold. It was out of fear. From the corner of your eyes, you saw the other spirits run. They're coming.

"Yugyeom," you held his arms so he would focus, "I need you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for keeping this for so long."

"I love you too, and I forgive you. Why do you still look so scared?"

You shook your head. "Even if I tell you, they'll make you forget all about me anyway. You shouldn't know these things and witness what's about to happen."

"What's about to happen?" Yugyeom insisted.

You saw the black hooded figure behind Yugyeom. You had to make a choice. "Go now, my love. I'll see you again sometime."

•••

Yugyeom stood in the middle of the cemetery in confusion. What was he doing again? He looked at his phone with a picture of the grave Jinyoung said he had to find. The name written there was pretty.


End file.
